


Hakuna Matata

by islandsmoke



Series: Adventure Vacation Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Safari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: This time, Remus has talked Severus into visiting an African bush camp.





	Hakuna Matata

~~~~

Sweat ran down Severus’ spine and glued his shirt to his shoulders.

He shifted restlessly, swatted at mosquitoes and scowled. Beside him, Remus looked far too cool and relaxed in his linen suit as he stood at the front desk of the lodge checking them in.

_Adventure Vacation, bah!_

It was at least 37 degrees, and the air was heavy with impending rain. Even though the lodge was wide open on two sides, it was stifling. 

Severus wiped a trickle of sweat from his temple and turned to look at the entrance where there seemed to be some heavy shuffling going on. He froze, barely breathing, then reached cautiously to the side and grabbed at Remus.

A strangled sound was all that Severus could force out.

“What’s that?” Remus didn’t turn.

Severus cleared his throat. “Elephants.”

“I expect we’ll see some, yes.” Remus turned toward him. “Oh!”

They stood in a motionless tableau with the rest of the guests, eyes wide, mouths open, as three adult elephants and a young one wandered through the lodge as if the structure and the humans weren’t even there. Almost close enough to touch, the big animals were fixated on their goal of a heavily laden mango tree in the yard.

There was an audible sigh as the gentle giants exited the building. Remus turned to Severus, his eyes as starry as a child’s on Christmas morn.

“Let’s get to our chalet and, er, _rest.”_ He grinned, “I booked us for a night safari.”

“Night?”

“There might be lions.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> The [Mfuwe Lodge](http://bushcampcompany.com/elephants_in_reception.php) in Zambia’s South Laungwa National Park is known for its visiting elephants.


End file.
